Chasing Melodies
by KJC71790
Summary: Mitsuki Kouyama now 14 years old starts her high school life, at a performing arts school. Takuto a former shingami. With the events of the last two years behind them, they make a fresh start. Sakura and Syoaran just got together. Along the way the 2 couples meet new friends. Includes chracters from Mermaid Melody, Tokyo Mew Mew and more.I am continuing this story !
1. Chapter 1 A new start

Takuto's POV

I couldn't believe that I was given a second chance to live life and be with the girl I love. That day when I came back I was so happy to see Mitsuki. It's all thanks to Meroko, she convinced the boss to give me a second chance at life I owe her a lot. I know that every day she watches us, as our guardian angel.

I wake up to the sound of bird chirping in the trees. I stretched out my arms, and ruffled my hair. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. "Hey there Takuto Kira, you're looking fine today," I smirked at myself in the mirror with my bedhead. I got myself ready and walked down the stairs to breakfast with Keiichi ( ).

As I was munching away on my breakfast, Keiichi was off in his own world. I finally gave into my curiosity and asked him what was bothering him so much. "I was just wondering about Mitsuki," he started, "what she is to you." I abruptly started coughing, "What do you mean," I mumbled trying to conceal my embarrassment.

"I understand that it's none of my business but I think she needs someone to watch out for her since Eichi's death," he suggested.

I thought about it, 'What is she to me? I've already told her I have some kind of feelings for her. But what exactly is she to me?' I stopped my thoughts to reply, "Well she's special to me that's for sure, I told her that," Keiichi lights up, "but I'm pretty sure she still doesn't understand my feelings for her," and he darkens again. (LOL)

"You're the guy, tell it straight and clear so there won't be any misunderstandings," he winks, "well off to school now, good luck to you."

With that I left, without any knowledge about what I would experience for the next years of my life.

I was passing her house right about now, I thought as I looked up at the clouds. Then I saw her, Mitsuki walked through the gate in front of her house. She was wearing a sailor uniform with blue and white colors, on her chest there was a crest of our school sewn neatly in the fabric. Her hair glistened and her curls bounced gracefully in the sunlight. As I was entranced my thoughts were interrupted by a yell, "HEADS UP!" I was about to duck when BAM the ball hit me right in the forehead.

Mitsuki's POV

I hear a yell as I brush a strand of hair out of my face. It must have been a little girl; I turn around to see who got hit. Takuto! My mouth turns into a big smile; I run over and check the damage. A little boy comes to pick up the ball and apologize to the half-conscious Takuto. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," the boy bowed and ran off. I turned to Takuto again, and carrassed his cheek lightly with my hand.

Author's POV

Takuto looked up at Mitsuki, she smiled and said, "Takuto..." she trailed off while leaning in. He nodded, "Yes?" his heartbwas beating a million miles a minute, 'Is she gonna say what I think she's gonna say,' he thought excitedly. She moved closer, "Your forehead is bleeding," she pointed out. That's when he snapped, he was so furious and embarrassed that he thought she was gonna kiss him. "DO SOMETHING NOW, MY BLOOD WON'T KEEP COMING FOREVER," he yelled while suddenly standing up. She was startled and they both started to argue.

Mitsuki's POV

I bandaged his head. It was silent as we walked together. I looked at the floor blushing, my heart beat was unsteady, 'What should I do, what should I say?' I panicked in my thoughts. I took a quick glance at him. He was staring up at the clouds. I started to wonder, what are we friends? Or more? Did I want to be more? Then the memory of him telling me he had feelings for me flashed through my mind, I started to blush even more. I needed to calm down before he noticed.


	2. Chapter 2 First day at school

Takuto's POV

I couldn't believe that I was given a second chance to live life and be with the girl I love. That day when I came back I was so happy to see Mitsuki. It's all thanks to Meroko, she convinced the boss to give me a second chance at life I owe her a lot. I know that everyday she watches us, as our guardian angel.

I wake up to the sound of bird chirping in the trees. I stretched out my arms, and ruffled my hair. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. "Hey there Takuto Kira, you're looking fine today," I smirked at myself in the mirror with my bedhead. I got myself ready and walked down the stairs to breakfast with Keiichi ( ).

As I was munching away on my breakfast, Keiichi was off in his own world. I finally gave into my curiosity and asked him what was bothering him so much. "I was just wondering about Mitsuki," he started, "what is she to you?" I abruptly started coughing, "What do you mean," I mumbled trying to conceal my embarrassment.

"I understand that its none of my business but I think she needs someone to watch out for her since Eichi's death," he suggested.

I thought about it, 'What is she to me? I've already told her I have some kind of feelings for her. But what exactly is she to me?' I stopped my thoughts to reply, "Well she's special to me that's for sure, I told her that," Keiichi lights up, "but I'm pretty sure she still doesn't understand my feelings for her," and he darkens again. (LOL)

"You're the guy, tell it straight and clear so there won't be any misunderstandings," he winks, "well off to school now, good luck to you."

With that I left, without any knowledge about what I would experience for the next years of my life.

I was passing her house right about now, I thought as I looked up at the clouds. Then I saw her, Mitsuki walked through the gate in front of her house. She was wearing a sailor uniform with blue and white colours, on her chest there was a crest of our school sewn neatly in the fabric. Her hair glistened and her curls bounced gracefully in the sunlight. As I was entranced my thoughts were interrupted by a yell, "HEADS UP!" I was about to duck when BAM the ball hit me right in the forehead.

Mitsuki's POV

I hear a yell as I brush a strand of hair out of my face. It must have been a little girl, I turn around to see who got hit. Takuto! My mouth turns into a big smile, I run over and check the damage. A little boy comes to pick up the ball and apologize to the half conscious Takuto. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," the boy bowed and ran off. I turned to Takuto again, and carrassed his cheek lightly with my hand.

Author's POV

Takuto looked up at Mitsuki, she smiled and said, "Takuto..." she trailed off while leaning in. He nodded, "Yes?" his heartbwas beating a million miles a minute, 'Is she gonna say what I think she's gonna say,' he thought excitedly. She moved closer, "Your forehead is bleeding," she pointed out. That's when he snapped, he was so furious and embarrassed that he thought she was gonna kiss him. "DO SOMETHING NOW, MY BLOOD WON'T KEEP COMING FOREVER," he yelled while suddenly standing up. She was startled and they both started to argue.

Mitsuki's POV

I bandaged his head. It was silent as we walked together. I looked at the floor blushing, my heart beat was unsteady, 'What should I do, what should I say?' I panicked in my thoughts. I took a quick glance at him. He was staring up at the clouds. I started to wonder, what are we friends? Or more? Did I want to be more?, then the memory of him telling me he had feelings for me flashed through my mind, I started to blush even more. I needed to calm down before he noticed.


	3. Chapter 3 An Encounter

Mistuki's POV~

"Alright settle down everyone," said, he was our music instructor. The noise faded, he paced back and forth examining each student carefully but quickly. He stopped and stared at Takuto and I longer than the others. He walks back to his desk and leans on the front of it and points a finger at us.

"You two," we gulped, "you're the ones that used to have throat cancer, how did you survive?" I was frozen in shock, how did he know that?

"Excuse me sensei, but I don't really think teachers are supposed to barge into student's personal business," Takuto declared, he had very serious eyes when he said this.

I grinned, "That's correct, my apologies," he didn't sound sincere at all... The rest of the classes we practiced pitches, played instruments and did the normal subjects. Finally it was lunch time. I walked to my locker to get my wallet out. I got it, b*** a kiss to a picture of Eichi and I, and closed my locker, surprisingly Takuto was behind the door. "Yo," he saluted, "Our lockers are next to each other awesome right," he smiled, "Uhh yeah," I stammered.

"Well I better get going now, see ya," I aburptly blurted, I ran around the corner leaving him stunned. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I payed for it by bumping into someone. I rubbed my head, I had ran straight into the person's books that were now sprawled over the floor. I quickly picked them up and bowed my head as I held them out towards the person as I apologized.

"I'm very sorry, it was my fault for not paying attention," I heard a small laugh, "Pfft," I looked up and stared into the person's eyes. It was a boy about my age, he had sparkling blue eyes, and light brown hair, it was long enough to cover part of his eyes, but short enough to make him not look ladylike. He had a bright smile that looked like it could light up any room. It reminded me of Eichi so much.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he smiled, "but you don't look so good, your bleeding," he pointed to my forehead. There was a small cut, but there was a lot of blood on the area around it.

I started to panic, "Oh no, no noooo," I yelled. "I'll take you to the nurse's office, and fix you up," he put his free arm around me and with the other carried his books. He calmly led me through the halls.

As he dabbed my wound with disinfectant I cringed in pain. A single tear fell down my cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and smiled to make me feel better. I couldn't get over the fact how much he resembled Eichi. This boy was so kind, and he had a bright friendly atmosphere just like him. I smiled unconsciously, "What a beautiful smile you have there," he complimented. I blushed, "Alright there you go all better," he clapped his hands, "Oh whoops, almost forgot the most important thing," I was about to ask when he suddenly leans closer and kisses my bandaged forehead. "W-what was t-that for," I stammered in shock, he didn't reply instead he winked and left. I gaped, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

~Boy's POV~

I walked out the door and left the girl gaping. She's an interesting one, I laughed. I started to walk away, she seems fun to play with. I grinned and put my plan into action.

The next day...

~Takuto's POV~

Mitsuki's been avoiding me. What did I do wrong? I ran my hands through my hair.

"Ne! Takuto? Are you paying attention?"

I snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh sorry Kyoko." I apologized to a brown, long wavy haired girl with big blue eyes.

"You've been spacing out so much, what's up with you?" she crossed her arms with curiosity.

"It's just that Mits- I mean my friend keeps ignoring me, I don't know what I did." I answered sadly.

"Just forget about it, it'll probably get better, and now you have me!" She gave me a big smile. Yeah, but you're not her...

~Kyoko's POV~

I was chatting with Takuto, a new boy in my class. He seemed really interesting. I heard he used to have cancer, he almost died too in a motorcycle crash. But here he is standing right in front of me. I'm drawn to him somehow, since the first time I've laid my eyes on him I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was tall, lean, kind, funny, and strong and the way his hair covered his eyes was so cute. I want him to be mine, but to make that happen I have to get rid of that girl from yesterday.

Okay yes, I stalked him the whole day. Wouldn't you? Anyway yesterday that girl with the curly pigtails was always with him. Her innocent personality and everything about her made me SICK. Ugh all that nice and innocent-ness was overloading that small body. Her sugary sweet smile was way too sweet for my taste. Takuto and her were close I could tell by the way they looked at each other. If I want him, I'll have to rid of her permanently. I've got my plan all thought out. Just you wait Takuto. I will tear you guys apart and keep you for myself.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked around the corner, then quickly walked back to where I came, "Whew that was close he almost saw me," I said with a sigh of relief. I started to walk along an alternate route to get to class. You guys are probably wondering "Mitsuki why are you avoiding him?" and "Who?" The person I'm avoiding is Takuto, the reason... I have no idea. All I know is lately whenever I see him my heart beat speeds up, my face gets red and I can barely breathe properly. So I always end up running away from him.

"Yo! You! Wait a second!" it was a boy's voice; I ran thinking it was Takuto trying to catch up to me. He was too fast and he ended up grabbing my arm. I closed my eyes and waited for his angry voice to yell at me. "Why do you look so scared, I don't bite," he laughed. Huh? His laugh... I opened my eyes, "Y-You're that boy from b-before," I stammered in embarrassment.

He smiled, "Why? Did you think I was someone else? "

I shook my head furiously. He laughed again.

"Well whoever that person is, don't worry I'll protect you," he put his arm around me and made a goofy smile. "I guess I can trust him," I thought. As we walked to class with his arm around me, people were staring at us. A lot of people glared at me, mostly girls. But there was one boy that was more heartbroken than jealous...

Questions for the chapter:

Why does Mitsuki get all weird around Takuto?

What does this mysterious boy plan to do?

What are in store for Mitsuki and Takuto's friendship when Kyoko steps in?

Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite or follow and check out my other fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4 Scavenger Hunt Part 1

A/N: I don't really know if I should continue this story. I would like to but I don't have the motivation... I have no ideas for whats gonna happen next. Maybe I'll re-watch the anime again to get some inspiration, until then this is the last chapter you'll read for awhile.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I couldn't sleep last night. I had a bad dream. But I can't remember what happened anymore. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen soon, it bugs how I don't know exactly when or what is gonna happen. I curled my hair and put my uniform on and walked to school.

I held my bag with both hands in front of my skirt as I looked up at the clouds coloured with pink, orange and red. There was a nice cold breeze lightly stirring my hair. "It's gonna be a long day," I sighed.

When I entered the school and changed into my indoor shoes an announcement came on the intercom. The message was heard all over the school.

"Good morning everyone. Today we have a special treat. All of you will be participating in a school scavenger hunt against a neighbouring school called_. Each class is given assigned teams of 4, you all have the whole day to complete this event. For the team that will find all the required items, they will be given a reward. Now please be a dear and head to class. That is all." everyone started to chatter about the event

When I stepped into my class, everyone was very hyped about the event. My friends tackled me, "Ow that hurt," I complained rubbing the back of my head.

"Ne~ Ne~ What do you think the prize is Mitsuki-chan?"

"Um.. I don't know I'm not really sure sorry..."

They shrugged, "Oh well. Oooo lookie over there, it's your boyfriend! Kira-kun! Over here!"

I gaped Takuto! Oh no! No no no no! I have to hide somewhere! ANYWHERE! Before he sees me. Too late. He was already standing in front of me.

"Hey Mitsuki..." he said looking around awkwardly.

"Well we better leave you two alone," my friends smiled and when his back was turned they winked and whistled. -_-'

"Hi Takuto... Sorry about my friends, he he," I laughed awkwardly.

"No its fine, but its a good thing they did, be cause I've been trying to talk to you for the past few days, but you always seemed to disappear after class."

"Oh. Well I'm very busy." I fake smiled, "So what was it, that you wanted to talk about?"

He paused for a second, trying to remember, "Uh... Oh! Right!," he snapped his fingers to emphasize that he remembered, " I was gonna ask you who that guy was."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What guy?"

"The one that looked kinda like.. Eichi.."

"Oh. Him? He's um.. well I don't know his name but he's just someone I made friends with." I said while tapping my chin recalling what happened.

"I see." Takuto suddenly had a very distant look on his face.

I felt a pat on my shoulder, "Anyway~ we better head to our seats you two. Don't want to get scolded right?" a very pretty girl suggested. She caught my eye and smirked, "Ne~ Come on Takuto let's go to our seats," she clung to his arm, "Chotto Kyoko! Your too close!" They walked away leaving me behind. "Kyoko-chan huh. She's cute!"

~Takuto's POV~

I sat in my desk not listening to what the teacher was blabbing about. BORING! Kyoko passed certain people a list of the stuff we had to find/do.

"In Kira-kun's group it's Kyoko, Mitsuki, and Hiwasaki Satoru-kun from class 3." Mitsuki caught my eye and gave me a small smile.

That guy was in my group, "Great!" I thought sarcastically as I helplessly watched him cling to my beloved Mitsuki. "So what should we do first?" I asked through clenched teeth as Hiwasaki kissed her cheek as he arrived.

"Why don't we do it in order?" Kyoko suggested while clinging to my arm.

"Okay it says we have to make a human pyramid... UPSIDE DOWN?!" I yelled in surprise.

"No problem," Hiwasaki then proudly instructed us to accomplish the task.

"TADA!" The teachers gave us a thumbs up and we were on our way once again.

"Next is get a girl's bra. WHAT THE HELL?! They expect is to do this?!"

"Calm down Kira-kun we can just ask our group members." Hiwasaki smiled motioning to Mitsuki and Kyoko.

"It says that we cannot get items from our teammates." Kyoko stated coldly.

Hiwasaki and I covered our mouths with our hands and looked away and cried, "I wanted to see Mitsuki's!"

The girls sweat dropped and went to ask other girls. "Hey! Madoka-chan!" Mitsuki waved her over, "Can we borrow one of your bras please?" Naichi had a nosebleed behind them.

"Sure come with me."

"What the heck is wrong with this scavenger hunt?!"

We did a few more crazy things. The next task was the worst one so far.

"We have to cross dress with each other's clothes!" All four of us yelled in shock.

A/N: I'll update the next part when I have the time. Oh and there will be special guest from another anime I like to compete against them. Thanks for reading this.


	5. Chapter 5 Scavenger Hunt Part 2

A/N: Hehe I forgot to put a disclaimer in the earlier chapters so I'm doing it now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite or the characters Eichi, (Keiichi) Takuto, Meroko or Mitsuki.

~Takuto's POV~

We all groaned, "I guess we should change then." We walked to the change rooms and switched clothes. I came out wearing Mitsuki's uniform, and Hamasaki came out in Kyoko's.

He looked hysterical!

"Kami-sama thank you for letting me see this hilarious thing in front of me!" I thanked god for this funny event.

He pouted, "What? You look as bad as I do! HAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a moment of silence then we both burst out laughing at each other. I heard the girls coming, I wiped away some tears from laughing too much and became serious. The first person I saw was Kyoko, she wore Hamasaki's uniform, it didn't look bad. "Not bad," Hamasaki commented. "Thanks."

Next Mitsuki came out. The shirt and jacket sleeves were too long and it was kind of baggy on her, but it still fit enough for it not to fall off. She looked pretty much like a child playing with her dad's clothes. "Haha Mitsuki, you look pretty stupid!" I laughed.

She got offended, "What? Me? Look who's talking pretty boy!" she giggled pointing at my outfit.

I crossed my arms, "It can't be helped it's for the scavenger hunt."

Next was to Hop around the track field on one foot and collect an egg from the finish line. We started to hop.

~Someone's POV~

"Syaoran-kun! This is so hard! Why do we have to do this?!" I whined hopping on one foot while wearing his uniform.

"Stop complaining Sakura!" he whacked me on the head with the list.

"Ow," I pouted and rubbed my head.

"It's for school deal with it! We're in high school now so stop acting like a big baby!" he hopped on ahead of me.

"Geez. He's so harsh." I pouted and kept on hopping. "Kyaa!" I heard a girl scream from behind me.

"Owie," we both said. I found myself on the ground, a girl with curly hair bumped into me.

"Sorry," she had tears in her eyes.

I smiled and sweat dropped, "It's okay, we all make mistakes," I reassured her. "By the way, I'm Sakura. I'm visiting this school for the scavenger hunt."

"Oh. I'm Mitsuki, I go to this school, nice to meet you." we shook hands and chatted for a few minutes.

"Yooo! Mitsuki hurry up all of us are finished over here!" a boy with short black hair cried.

"I'll be right there!" she called.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Syoaran yelled, as Tomoyo waved from behind him.

"Okay!" I answered, "Well be better get going huh."

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled and we began to hop.

When we reached the finish line both of us were scolded.

~Syaoran's POV~

"Geez. Sakura is such a slow poke ne Daidouji?" I crossed my arms.

"Well of course, that's my Sakura-chan~" she responded in her smooth feminine voice.

I noticed there was a pretty girl chatting with her; she had curly hair and this school's uniform on. Wonder who that is...

Finally Sakura reached the finish line, with her cute friend. "Don't fool around Sakura!" I swatted her head, "They're competition! We can't be all friendly with them!"

"B-but Mitsuki- chan is so nice! I couldn't help it! And it seems like the people in her team disagree with what you're saying." she said pointing to something behind us.

"What do you mean?" I turned around to see that Daidouji was being flirted with by the guy with brown hair.

"Come here often?" he put his arm around her.

She laughed, "No I only came here to take part in the scavenger hunt with my Sakura-chan." she used her video camera to motion to Sakura.

Before I knew it he had an arm around Sakura! MY SAKURA! "Wow your team is filled with cute girls." he smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I was about to throw a punch but Daidouji stopped me, and shook her head.

"Hamasaki-kun~ we have to do an egg race let's go!" the girl with curly hair pulled his arm away from Sakura and took him away, she turned around and winked at us. "Thank you," Sakura mouthed.

"Come on we should go too," I grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the start of the finish line.

~Sakura's POV~

"KYAAAA," I screamed as someone bumped into me from behind. "Oww!" I started to cry when I saw blood on my cheek. When. I had fallen the rock had cut me. The boy didn't apologize, instead he kept on walking. "Sakura!" Syaoran-kun yelled, he came running straight for me. "Are you okay?" He asked kneeling beside me. "Yeah daijoubu, shinpaishinai," I waved my hand dimissively, and hid my pain under a smile. He shook his head in disbelief and hugged me, "I know you're not. It's okay to cry go ahead." He hugged me gently and I did as I was told. When I had stopped we pulled apart, he smiles at me and gives me a peck on the cheek. I blushed but did not protest. We got lost in the moment until, "YOOO LOVEBIRDS YEAH YOU ON THE FLOOR! GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING PEOPLE NEED TO GET BY!" some really loud dude yelled. Syaoran helped me up and told me to go to Tomoyo-chan, then he picked a fight with the guy while me and Tomoyo sweat dropped. In the end we both ended up going to the infirmary, on our way there we met a pink haired girl who was lost and had sprained her ankle.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked slowly, while balancing the egg on my spoon. Darn, Sakura-chan's team is gaining fast. I have to hurry... Suddenly, the ground under my feet disappeared and I ended up falling face first on the floor. "Wahhh that hurt!" I cried rubbing my cheek. Takuto and the others had sweat drops on their heads. Takuto came over and helped me up, "Geez Mitsuki, be more careful will ya," he scolded me.

"Ah your bleeding," he pointed to my forehead and my leg.

"Not again!" I started to cry out of frustration.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office," he carried me bridal style to the infirmary.

When we got there he ordered me to sit down. He started to scold me again, and talk about taking better care of yourself and blah blah blah.

"You have to watch where you're going," he looked through the drawers for a bandage and disinfectant, "You can be a real idiot sometimes."

"It's not my fault that rock was there!"

He sweat dropped, "There was never a rock involved." That caused me to blush.

"So you're implying that I'm just a big idiot that can't take care of herself?"

He paused, and turned around. He slammed his hand against the wall near my head, it blocked my escape. "No, that's not what I'm saying," his bangs covered his eyes so I could not see his expression, "what I'm trying to say is, I need you to be more careful, I don't want anything bad happening to you."

He looked up, he had a very concerned expression on his face, he took his freehand and lifted my chin up. "Sometimes I won't be there to protect you, so promise me you'll be careful?" I looked into his dark blue eyes and lost myself in them. Before I knew it our lips locked. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

The door banged open, "Bandage~ I'm gonna get some bandages~" Sakura sang. Takuto and I pulled apart startled by her entrance. Sakura looked from me to Takuto and realized the situation, "Oh my bad did we interrupt something?" she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

I frantically waved my hands around signalling a "no". "No no it's okay haha right Takuto?" Takuto looked confused but then he caught on, "Oh. Yeah haha I was just scolding Mitsuki about her clumsiness." we laughed nervously, "Yeah clumsy me."

"Okay then," she gave us a suspicious glare, "Come on guys." She walked into the room followed by the boy called Syaoran, and a cute girl with wavy pink hair. I felt Takuto tense up when he saw her, "Najika?"

Her face lit up when she saw Takuto, "Takuto-kun!" she squealed and jumped on to the bed and hugged him gleefully. Who was this girl?!

A/N: Ohhhhhhh snap! They kissed! F-I-N-A-L-LY! Soooo cute! Haha Sakura just shows up at the wrong moment. Wonder


	6. Chapter 6 His Past

Mitsuki's POV~

EHHHH? I exclaimed as we ate lunch on the roof, while Najika clung to Takuto as he tried to feed himself an egg roll.

EHHHHHH?! Najika still clung to his arm in gym; she wiped his forehead with a towel.

EHHHHHHHHHH?! Najika licked a piece of cake of his face. THAT'S IT! I can't take this; everywhere we go she's there, clinging to him. I can't even talk to him alone anymore! I marched up to them sitting on the bench.

I crossed my arms and glared at them. "Can I please talk to Takuto for a moment?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah sure." Najika replied, Takuto got up and she stayed close.

I did a mental face palm. "I mean alone. Just the two of us." I sweat dropped and motioned to me and Takuto. Her lips formed an "O", and then she walked away.

"Why does she always have to cling to you?" I asked angrily.

"Well she's always clung to me like that, I don't see any reason to be angry about it, unless," he trails off, then a flicker of excitement was shown in his eyes, "Your jealous?"

My eyes widened as my cheeks turned pink, "No! I'm not sure... It's just so annoying how much she's with you and now I can't even talk to you alone."

"Mitsuki, if you're worried about my feelings for you, they won't change. She's just an old friend from grade school. You don't have to worry about anything." he squeezed my hand and his eyes sparkled. I calmed down and gave him a weak smile. He let go of my hand walking back to Najika sitting on the bench looking kinda lost.

"Hey Najika... Ummm how do I say this without hurting you...?" Takuto pondered, "Well you see," he intwined his hand with mine and held it up for her to see, "We're dating." he bluntly put while, I steamed of embarrassment.

"You're lying. Prove it," she crossed her arms in disbelief.

"We're holding hands, isn't that enough?" Takuto asked.

She shook her head, my heart raced, I guess this is the only way. I reached up and pushed his head closer to mine so I could plant a kiss on his lips. It lasted for 5 seconds, until I finally let go to see her reaction.

I smiled out of satisfaction, her reaction was perfect, the smug look on her face was replaced with her eyes wide with her jaw dropped. I stuck my tongue out and ran away with Takuto.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe what I just did.." I gasped, Takuto just laughed, "You didn't have to go that far..."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, I was just in the moment and I panicked because of what you said.." I yapped.

"Chotto Mitsuki, slow down I can't understand what you're saying."

"I'm sorry I kissed you!" I bowed my head.

To my surprise I heard him laughing, "Isn't it okay? I like you so of course I would like kissing you." he took my hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry about a thing."

~Madoka's POV~

"Oh my gosh! Did you? Did you?! Did you see that?!" I jumped up and down pointing to Takuto and Mitsuki.

"Yes, I saw," Nachi sweat dropped, "I didn't know Mitsuki-chan was so daring!" he stroked his imaginary beard.

"Yeah OH MY GOSH THEY'RE DATING! She didn't tell me!" I freaked out.

"But, maybe it's an act because of that pink haired girl over there.." Nachi pondered.

"Nope I don't think so, maybe Mitsuki got jealous of how much she was hanging around Takuto, so he noticed and told her they were dating to get her away and she kissed him because they were in the moment..." I explained.

"You're always talking about Takuto this and Mitsuki that, come on! We should focus more on us!" he used his hand to lift my chin up so our eyes could meet. He puckered his lips and leaned in for a kiss.

"KYAAA H***! Not in public!" I pushed him away and screamed.

"Oh, so that's what you guys do in private?" a boy with gleaming blue eyes and light brown hair mocked. A pretty girl behind him snickered, "Wow how bold!" she had long brown wavy hair and big blue eyes.

"Come on Kyoko-san , let's leave these two alone so they can get right down to business, and go bother Takuto and Mitsuki," they walked away snickering.

"I-I, nooo! You're misunderstanding!" my face was deep shade of red as I fell to my knees and reached out longingly.

"They're not misunderstanding at all Ma-tan," Nachi said preparing to make his next move on her.

"What's with the weird nicknames Naichi! I thought we've talked about this!" I yelled waving my arms.

~Kyoko's POV~

Hiwasaki-kun and I walked around the school looking for the two people we really wanted to see.

"Have you guys seen Mitsuki and Takuto anywhere?" I asked some people, they shook their heads.

A girl with pink hair walked by us, Hiwasaki-kun grabbed her arm before she could leave, "Your Takuto's childhood friend right?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Good that means you know where he and Mitsuki are then?" I asked her.

Her cute innocent face turned into one filled with jealousy. Her eyes were suddenly like daggers. "He and that b*** are probably making out somewhere. Why do you need to know?" she stated coldly. Hiwasaki shivered and let go of her and hid behind me scared.

"No reason. Oh and a tip, don't show that face to Takuto or you will lose him forever." I flipped my hair and walked away just as she said, "I don't plan on it, but I will show it to that little w***."

I paused for a second then continued to talk away, people stared at us awkwardly. When we turned the corner Hiwasaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn that girl is scary! Geez, it felt like she could kill me just with that cold glare. She's even worse than you." he declared.

"What did you say?!" I asked angrily, ready to strangle him.

"Sorry sorry don't hurt me!" he cowered.

I paused and thought for a sec, and called off the attack, "That's true she is worse than me. She hides her true nature under a cute personality."

I'd better keep an eye on her, she might seriously hurt someone.


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering You

Tip for writers: When you out of ideas watch the anime again or read the manga, depends which one your writing about, it helps you a lot in getting more ideas and gets you in the mood of the story. I strongly recommend you try this.

A/N: This chapter is mostly gonna be about Sakura remembering stuff. Next chapter is when they do go to the beach. Okay you guys are probably like, the first six chapters are so boring, and they all talked about Mitsuki and Takuto. Well I'm sorry about that, I'll re write it. And I didn't really plan on this becoming a crossover it just happened.

~Mitsuki's POV~

The phone rang once... twice... three times... Then finally she heard the girl's peppy voice on the other end.

"Hello? This is the Kinomoto residence," Sakura-chan answered the phone formally.

"Oh good your home! It's Mitsuki! I tried calling your cell but you wouldn't answer," I explained.

"Oh sorry, my brother was borrowing it 'cause he broke his and it's getting fixed. So anyway~ Why did you call?"

"I-I wanted to invite you to the beach. Takuto, Kyoko and Hiwasaki-kun are coming too. You can invite some friends if you want as well."

"Okay, hang on."

"Okay."

"..."

"I can go!"

"Great! We'll meet at 3 at the plaza Saturday, see you soon," I smiled.

"Okay Bye! See ya!"

Then we both hung up.

~Sakura's POV~

I put the phone down and ran up to my room and jumped into my bed. I smiled to myself stupidly. I can't wait for Saturday ^_^.

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I pushed the button to silence the irritating ringing.

"Sakura! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Kero-chan yelled angrily floating next to my bed, then slowly faded from my sight.

I smiled distantly, I wonder how you're doing Kero... Are you well? Where are you now? I hope you're happy wherever you are.

If you guys are wondering what happened to him and the cards, I'll explain it to you. It all happened a year after Syaoran-kun left for Hong Kong.

-Flashback-

"Oi! Sakura! It's your first day of middle school! You have to hurry and get dressed!" Kero yelled as I scurried to put on my new school uniform.

"Mo~ Kero-chan! You don't have to yell at me so much! It makes it worse," I whined fixing the bows in my now shoulder-length hair.

Kero flies towards my pile of dirty clothes, and gingerly picked up my polka-dotted bra. His face showed disgust as he held it in the air and looked down at the rest of my pile. "You need to do the laundry soon," he suggested, "it's so flithy," he muttered under his breath.

I shot him a look, "I heard that."

"Whatever." He said dropping my bra back onto the pile.

I took a look at the clock. "C***! I'm so late!" I yelled grabbing my bag, running out the door and down the stairs, "Don't play too much video-games! Dad's been complaining about the electricity bill lately!"

"Wakateru, I won't," Kero sighed.

~Kero's POV~

"Come on! Just die already! Oh my- YES YES!" I yelled in victory.

A small wind b*** inside the room and I felt a presence, "Kerberos..." a familiar voice whispered.

"Clow?" I said floating higher in the air.

"It's time... you and the cards must go back. You must sleep once again..."

"But why?!" I yelled looking around the room.

"Soon... you must... soon..." his presence disappeared.

"Clow!" I shouted, just as the door opened, a solemn looking Sakura came in.

"You're leaving?" she said looking at me with watery eyes.

"I guess..." I looked at the floor.

"But, that means I won't see you anymore! What will I do without you Kero?!" she cried dropping her bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to," I gave her a sad look.

"Datte!..."she protested, "Kero... You're disappearing!"

"Eh?" I looked at my paws they faded in and out, one second I could see through them and the next it was my normal solid paws.

"It's time Kerberos." Clow's voice filled the room.

My body was fading fast, "Kero don't go!" she shouted tears streaming down her face.

"Gomen, Sakura. I won't forget you," she ran and tried to grab me, but it was too late. I was gone.

The next day Sakura lay her head on Tomoyo's lap as she sung her a soothing melody while she stroked her hair. Sakura cried for hours, Touya, her brother, had called Tomoyo over to help cheer her up.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay. Don't cry anymore. Kero will always be with you in your heart," she said comfortingly, "I'm sure he would be sad if you kept crying. I bet if he could say something now it would be-"

" 'Oi Sakura! Stop crying! It just makes you uglier, idiot!' "Sakura finished smiling a bit.

Tomoyo smiled warmly, "Yeah that sounds about right."

She turned her head to look up at her dark-haired friend. "But Tomoyo-chan, I'll be lonely without him here. I miss him yelling at me," she frowned.

Tomoyo sighed and stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Sakura-chan... You love Kero-chan right," Sakura nodded, "Then you shouldn't cry, Kero would feel really bad if you do, you want him to be happy right? So wipe those tears and smile."

Sakura wiped her remaining tears and gave a small smile.

-End Flashback-

"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened" -


	8. Chapter 8 Beach Balls and Falls

~Syaoran's POV~

I was surrounded by noisy annoying people. I rubbed my temples as they all chattered around me. I wanted a day of peace and quiet! I agreed to go because I thought Sakura and I were gonna be alone.

"MITSUKI-CHAN! Give me some too," Sakura whined beside me, she turned in her seat and tried to reach for the cookies that girl named Mitsuki, was holding.

"Not fair Sakura-chan! You have to give me some too!" whined that womanizer with brown hair.

"Can you guys just shut it?! Mitsuki made some for everyone so chill!" Takuto, that guy I think likes Mitsuki (I'm not really sure...), shouted.

She smiles at him in thanks and his cheeks turn red (Oh I was right). "Here everyone." she handed each person a small clear pouch tied with a white string that contained small star shaped cookies.

I watched Sakura stuff the cookies in her mouth happily, she noticed me staring and stopped mid-chew.

"You want some? Here they're really good," Sakura offered, I shook my head but she just shoved the cookie in my mouth.

"Baka," I coughed, I had almost choked on the cookie, "don't just go shoving cookies in people mouth's without warning! I almost choked you could have killed me!"

She pouted, "Gomen Syaoran-kun.." she looked as if she was about to cry.

My expression softened, and I turned away. "It's fine.." I muttered very softly, at the corner of my eye I saw her show a small smile.

~Takuto's POV~

"Ah! The wind feels great!" I exclaimed while I stretched my arms out as the cool sea breeze hit my skin giving me a refreshing feeling.

Hamasaki rubbed sunscreen on his bare arms under the beach umbrella that was pierced in the sand, "Hey can I borrow some," Li asked, Hamasaki nodded and tossed him the bottle, he began to rub his hands together.

Before I knew it something hit me straight in the face once again. Hamasaki threw his blue and green beach ball at me, expecting I would catch it, but instead it hit my unsuspecting face.

"Oops," he apologized while trying to hold in his laughter, while Li behind him laughed openly.

I glared at both of them, "What the heck Hamasaki?!" I yelled as some girls in swimsuits passed by giggling.

He finally couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, "Pfft... HAHAAHAAHAHA oh my gosh! You should have seen your face! Haha! When it hit you- HAHAHA, you were like blehhhh! It was so funny," he explained while pausing at times to laugh some more, what's with this guy?! He's nothing like Eichi.

His laughter quickly faded as he glimpsed something behind me. I looked towards Li, his jaw was wide open.

~Author's POV~

"What?!" Takuto asked with obvious irritation in his voice.

The two boys walked towards him and took him by the shoulders and directed him at the amazing things, or girls, they were gawking at.

"What's gotten into you two-" he was speechless as he saw the four girls standing there in their swimwear, "M-m-mitsuki... Kyoko... you guys... are all like... OHMYGAWD!" he stammered.

Hamasaki-kun leaned towards Syaoran-kun and whispered, "Are we in heaven?" without taking his eyes off the four cute swim-ready girls.

Kyoko wore a pink strapless bikini top with white polka dots, a pink cloth that was tied in a small knot on her left hip and the rest covered her bottom. Her long wavy pale brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon, while white sunglasses rested on top of her head. Pink flip-flops were occupied by her slender feet.

Mitsuki wore a pale blue bikini top that was tied at the back and at the back of her neck, she had a small pale blue skirt and two blue ribbons tied her curls in their usual style. Navy blue open-toed wedges completed the outfit. Tomoyo wore a simple waterproof yellow sundress and held her camera in her hands and filmed the boy's reactions.

Lastly, Sakura wore an orange top with some lace around the chest area, orange shorts, and flip-flops. A pretty hibiscus flower was tucked in her shoulder-length brown hair. She had a slightly creeped out face because she glimpsed some suspicious looking guys staring at her and her friends.

"What are you idiots gawking at?" Kyoko asked impatiently, with her arms crossed and one foot tapping continuously on the warm sand.

Hamasaki was the first to recover from the shock, "We were just admiring how breathtaking all of you ladies are," he smiled flirtatiously.

Tomoyo giggled at the scene unfolding behind the lens of her camera. Kyoko scowled while her cheeks turned pink. "Let's go for a swim!" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah let's go!" Mitsuki squealed as she tugged on Takuto's arm, each girl ended up pulling at least one of the guys near the shore, while Tomoyo filmed them from under the beach umbrella.

~Tomoyo's POV~

I giggled, "My oh my. Sakura-chan is always so picture perfect, and so is Mitsuki-chan! They will be my muses," she exclaimed while happily placing the video camera on a stand.

She took a seat and put on her sunglasses, "Hmm I should go get a drink, I'm pretty thirsty now," I got up, brushed the sand off my legs, and then walked over to the juice bar near the boardwalk.

I scanned the menu, and found something that sounded appropriate. "May I have one mango/strawberry smoothie please," I asked patiently the bartender as I handed her a 500 yen coin.

"Coming right up," she accepted the coin and popped in in the cashier than began dropping some fruits Nd ice in the blender.

While she prepared my drink I decided to take a seat on one of the stools, and watched the six teens playing with the tide."Here you are," the bartender hands me a slightly orange smoothie in a wine glass with a little yellow umbrella perched inside the drink.

I thanked her and proceeded to walk back to my spot under the beach umbrella. Oh! That's right maybe I should get some for everyone else, I should go back-

Suddenly, my drink fell out of my hand while the liquid that once occupied it fell all over someone's bare chest.

I bent down to check if the person was okay. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Here let me clean that up for you," I offered while taking out my handkerchief.

The dark haired boy looked up and smiled, "its fine... Tomoyo-san," his smile turns into a goofy one as my eyes widened.

I was overcome with happiness, "Haruto! I've been wanting to see you," I exclaimed while I wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug.

He smiles and hugs me back, "Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it?"

I pull away, but keep my arms around him, and blush a bit. "Yeah. I haven't seen you since the engagement..."

We both get up awkwardly, "Oh yeah. So... how's life going for you?" he asked while changing the subject.

"It's been very pleasing. I'm here with some new friends of mine," I answered a bit shyly.

He flipped his bangs out of his eyes naturally and smiled again, "That's good."

"Um so how are you?" I blurt.

He pauses for a moment and then lights up, "Well it's been great since I found out my longtime crush is now my fiancée," he smirked. I walked right into that one.

I blushed as he took my hand, we walked along the beach and chatted some more.

~Someone's POV~

"Kaito!" I shouted excitedly as my friends shook their heads behind me in disapproval.

My blue haired friend, Hanon, sighed, "Luchia. Don't be so loud, people are starting to stare."

I pouted, "I can't help it! Kaito just looks so cool! I can't hold it in!" I squealed.

Rina, my green haired friend, looked at her phone and smiled at a text she got. Hanon sneaked up beside her and peered over her shoulder.

"Another text from Masahiro-kun I see," she teased as Rina's face turned red.

"That's none of your business Hanon!" she argued.

"Yeah Hanon stop butting into people's romances!" I added as someone's one arms wrapped them around my waist.

I felt a kiss on my cheek, and I turn my head to lock my brown eyes with beautiful red ones. "Kaito!" I managed to say while my cheeks got hot


	9. Chapter 9 Untangled

Hello everyone KJC71790 here! I will be taking this story over from this point on!

**Groups POV**

"Ouch side everyone as they tackled on the three Mermaid Princesses and Prince of

Phanthalessa. "Sorry "said Mitsuki! "Yes we are very sorry "said Sakura! "Well how are we

going to get of this "asked Takuto ? "Yeah how are we going out of this "asked Luchia? "How

about we go into the water and the salt well make it easier suggested Mitsuki " ? "Great idea

"said Syaoran ! " Sounds like a good idea "said Luchia ! But as they tried to enter the water

Hanon, Rina, and Kaito quickly realized what happened if _they got into the water! _ "No wait

shouted Hanon, Rina, and Kaito ! Too late however soon everyone was in the water and the three

Mermaid Princesses turned into their Mermaid forms. "Well I am glad we are all unstuck said

Hamasaki! "But what happened to those other four "asked Sakura? "Great Luchia now we are

in our Mermaid forms "said Hanon ! "You three better head back to the surface real quick "said

Katio! "Hai "said Luchia, Hanon, and Rina! "Sorry who got separated! Allow me to introduce

ourselves I am Luchia Nanami and that's my boyfriend Kaito Domoto and my friends Hanon

Hosho,and Rina Toin. "I am Mitsuki Koyama and this my boyfriend Takuto Kira and my friends

Hamasaki, Kyoko, Sakura Kinomoto and her boyfriend Syaoran Li "said Mitsuki! Hamaski

wasted no time flirting with the Blue Haired and Green Haired Mermaid Princesses. "You two

are just gorgeous "said Hamasaki ! "Sorry but we both have boyfriends" said Rina with a sweat

drop on her head ! "Anyways how about we hid back to Maki's? Would you all like to come

along "said Luchia ? "Ok sure "said Mitsuki! "I guess we could use a drink "said Takuto!

Meanwhile Tomoyo and Haruto had just finished there smoothies. "Oh there you all are "said

Tomoyo! "Haruto good to see you "said Sakura! "Who are your friends "asked Haruto? "This is

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito "said Mitsuki ! "We are on our way someplace called Maki's

"said Takuto! "Yeah time for lunch "said Syaoran ! "And hopefully more beautiful ladies "said

Hamasaki !

_**Maki's Restaurant **_

Sure enough Coco, Noelle and her twin sister Karen had arrived! "Hey Maki where are Luchia,

Hanon, and Rina "asked Coco? "They went to the beach a while ago" said Maki wiping some

plates. "What you mean Hanon isn't here "said Nagisa? " Nagisa! Hanon said you were on

vacation "said Noelle ! " I just got back today and was hoping to see Hanon "said Nagisa. This gave Karen an idea. "I know will surprise Hanon when she and the others get back "said Karen!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Note**_

_**Hello KJC71790 here. As you may already know I am taking over this story from TheDivinaLPS. Now a preview for the next chapter what will happen when Mitsuki, Sakura, Luchia and the others arrive at Maki's! Find out next time! **_


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise

**~Surprise~**

"Ah here we are Maki's "said Luchia! "Wow its right by the ocean "said Mitsuki! "It's Kawaii

"said Sakura! Takuto and Syaoran just looked at their respective girlfriends with a sigh." Maki

were back "said Luchia! "Coco, Noelle, Karen "said Hanon! "Hi Luchia, Rina, Hanon! How are

are you "said Coco, Noelle, and Karen together ! "Coco, Noelle, Karen! What are you three

doing here "asked Rina ? "We are here for the summer "said Coco! "Yeah we still haven't been

able to find boyfriends "said Noelle ! "Oh who are your friends "asked Karen? "Oh that's

Mitsuki Koyama and her boyfriend Takuto Kira "said Luchia! "And that's Sakura Kinomoto and

her boyfriend Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji and fiancé Haruto " said Kaito ! "And that's

Kyoko and Hamasaki "said Hanon! "Watch out for him "! Sure enough Hamasaki wasted no

time flirting with the Mermaid Princesses of Antarctic Ocean, Artic Ocean, and South Pacific

Ocean. "If you three are still single! I am available anytime "said Hamasaki with big grin. "Yeah

sure "said Coco before Kyoko pulled him away!

**~Nagisa POV~**

"Gezz how much longer! It's getting hot in here" I thought! "By the way Hanon we have a

surprise for you "said Karen ! "Really what is it "said Hanon "Just wait and see "said Coco?

"Hanon I cried "getting out of the closet! "Nagisa your back "said Hanon! "Yeah I got back

today ! Maki said your were with the others down at the beach and Coco, Noelle, and Karen

wanted to surprise you " ! "Well there is only one answer for that "said Hanon! She pulled me

and kissed me on the lips. Everyone applauded! "Aw how sweet "said Tomoyo recording with

her camera !

**~Author's POV~**

It was at that moment Hippo and Yuri showed up." Luchia where did all these people come

"asked Hippo ? " Well it's long a story "said Luchia nervously! "We sort got tangled down at the

beach "said Hanon ! "In that case why don't stay and have lunch with us "said Yuri! "Sounds

great too me "said Sakura with a smile ! "Yeah since I only brought cookies "said Mitsuki!

**~A short time later~**

"Wow that was good "said Takuto! "Different "said Syaoran! "But it was still good "said

Sakura! "Yeah I never such good seafood "said Mitsuki! "Well it was made with octopus, sea

cucumber and" said Coco …. But Noelle and Karen quickly covered her mouth and said "And

lot's other fresh ingredients they said nervously ! "Um ok if you say so "said Kyoko. "This is

just wonderful "said Tomoyo recording with her camera !

**~Tokyo Mew Mew POV~**

"Well this is it everyone "said Ichigo! "The Pearl Piari "said Lettuce! "Looks rather small "said

Mint! "Are you kidding this place is the best "said Pudding excitedly! " I guess it will do said

"said Zakuro ! " Aw welcome ladies to the Pearl Piari "said Nikora! "That's strange where is

everyone " asked Mint ? "Yeah I thought there would be more people "said Ichigo ! "They are

probably over Maki's Restaurant "said Nikora ! "Well I guess we should head over there then

"said Ichigo ! 

_To Be Continued…._

_Note_

_Well another chapter done and we have introduced everyone! Now the Tokyo Mew Mew's are here! What will happen? Find out next time! _


End file.
